1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle type vehicle, such as motorcycle, provided with a front cowl on the front side of a driver and with a windscreen extending to the upper side of the front cowl. Particularly, the invention relates to such a vehicle in which traveling wind can be effectively introduced to the inner side of a windscreen.
2. Description of Related Art
Incidentally, in the present application, directions such as front, rear, up, down, left and right, are made with reference to a vehicle. Also, the inner surface or inner side of a windscreen refers to the windscreen's surface or side facing the driver.
In motorcycles, it is a well-known practice to cover a front surface of the vehicle with a front cowl, thereby straightening the traveling wind, and to provide on the upper side of the front cowl a transparent windscreen for covering the front side of the driver.
It is also a well-known practice to overlap a windscreen and a front cowl with each other, with a gap left therebetween, to form the overlapping part with an air intake port, and to guide the traveling wind through the intake port to the inner side of the windscreen, thereby dispelling a negative pressure inside the windscreen and preventing the inner surface of the windscreen from being fogged (see Japanese Patent No. 4090717).
Meanwhile, in the case where a windscreen and a front cowl are overlapped over each other with a gap left therebetween to form an air intake port, like in the above-mentioned related art, an overlapping part of the windscreen and the front cowl should have a certain degree of length for achieving stable intake of the traveling wind to the inner surface of the windscreen.
Since the windscreen should be formed from a comparatively heavy material, however, an increase in the size of the overlapping part leads to increases in the size and weight of the vehicle body. In addition, since a material comparatively difficult to mold is used for the windscreen, it becomes difficult for the shape of the overlapping part to be high in the degree of freedom for realizing an enhanced design. Furthermore, since the windscreen is transparent, the front cowl and the gap on the lower side are visible in the area of the overlapping part, whereby the external appearance quality may be lowered. Consequently, restrictions are imposed on design.